tktmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Waffles
|Season = 5 |Episode = 30 |Pun = N/A |Image = |Caption = Upload a title card or a screenshot! |Airdate = Unknown |Writer = Anthony SFG. |Prev = The Tommy Virus |Next = Where's Koopatroopawomen?}} Waffles is the 30th and the season finale of Season 5 of The Koopatroopaman Show Summary Fries and Anthony show their love of waffles by making it the only word they say, much to the annoyance of everyone else. As a result, Redtroopaman can make them stop, with the help of his new henchman, Thread Bot. Plot Fries and Anthony are playing a game of "Who can last the longest only saying 'waffles'." Partybross want to join, Koopatroopamon calls the game stupid, and Koopatroopaman thinks it's super annoying. When PB (Partybross) questions why the game is so great, Fries and Anthony slip into an old-timey song number, "Waffles", which only has that one word sung repeatedly through the lyrics. The song is so annoying that it triggers Koopatroopaman into pointing his koopa gun at the two, but Partybross stops him and Koopatroopaman calms down, asking to change the subject. Koopatroopaman asks the them what breakfast they feel like having. Everyone seems to agree on waffles. Koopatroopaman proceeds to make waffles, following the recipe on the screen that reads: two eggs, flour, mix. When Koopatroopaman finished preparing the waffles, he presents them to Fries and Anthony, they flip the plate, throwing waffles at his face. Fries uses a picture to explain that Anthony and him meant "sandwich" as they continue to say waffle over and over to sound like they are explaining with words. Koopatroopaman intensifies again and holds his koopa gun threateningly pointed at the two, but the koopa alarm distress signal goes off interrupting him. The call alerts the others that there is trouble at the docks. They rush to the elevator, but Koopatroopaman stops Fries and Anthony, telling them to stay. Koopatroopamon and Partybross agree, and Fries and Anthony continue having fun in the tower. The three Koopas arrive in the warehouse and Redtroopaman reveals himself. Shocked, Koopatroopaman, Koopatroopamon and Partybross watch as blue lasers surround them, forming an indestructible cage. The alarm was a trap, and Redtroopaman gloats, saying he has thought of "every contingency." It proved true. Partybross tried to used Boomboxbross but it failed, Koopatroopamon tried to use teleport but he failed also, and every time Koopatroopaman touches the lasers, he gets electrocuted. Roopatroopaman explains his plans. He needs control of Koopatroopaman's weapon arsenal, but Koopatroopaman tells him he won't succeed because of the tight security system. No one can access it without each their voice authorization. In light of this, Redtroopamon hangs a mic in the cage and attempts hypnotizing the three with his mind control powers. When that doesn't work, he brings out a robot named Thread Bot. The koopas are not intimidated by it, but when Thread Bot unveils its hundreds of different torture devices, the koopas immediately give Redtroopaman their voice authorizations. The three agree it isn't worth getting tortured over, especially because Red needs to get Fries and Anthony to say the authorization, too. Confident that it is SO possible, Redtroopaman leaves to lure the other two. Koopatroopaman is confident that Redtroopaman is no match for Anthony and Fries commitment to tomfoolery, and though Partybross and Koopatroopaman hesitantly agree, Koopatroopaman mostly shows relief that they avoided torture. Back in the House, Anthony and Fries are chilling until Redtroopaman's face shows up on the TV monitor. He maniacally reveals that he has captured their teammates and where they are located. Anthony and Fries are appalled and angry, pointing at him to indicate they were coming for him, but Redtroopaman is thrown off by them saying waffles every time they speak. However he brushes if off, summarizing his message again and leaves the transmission. Anthony and Fries arrive at the crime scene, the other three koopas caged but in sight. Fires shoots at Red but he easily dodges the blasts and the two are captured by Thread Bot. They are strapped to a torture table and a microphone is hung above them, but the two keep speaking with only the word waffle as they spout their banter. Redtroopaman proceeds to use Thread Bot to torture them until they say the authorization. Anthony and Fries scream in agony, but even their cries of pain are 'waffle's. The three koopas in the cage flinch at the pain the two are going through, and gets Robin has an idea. Raven guesses it: Waffles. He throws his bat-o-rang at Blood's Pain Bot controller first and it clips, then explodes. A music montage starts. Koopatroopaman, Koopatroopamon, and Partybross sing a pop rock auto tune version of Waffles Song. Redtroopaman yells at them to stop, but they didn't. It was too much for him and he jumps on Thread Bot and rides away, through the wall, to escape the awful song. The three koopas celebrate, dancing and singing the Waffle song again. Anthony and Fires interrupts and tells them to stop, with the right words this time. The three koopas widen their eyes in surprise, asking the two why they stopped playing. Anthony states in a matter of fact manner that the three ruined the game for them, and Fries agrees, all while being in terrible shape from the torture. Anthony's body was hurt and he spins where cracked and Fries eye is hurt, his parts falling off. Koopatroopamon then asks how are they going to get out of the cage, and Koopatroopaman simply responds, "Waffles", ending the episode. Trivia *This is the first episode that Fries was not grumpy at all. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Fries Category:Episodes focusing on Anthony Category:The Koopatroopaman Show Wiki Category:Season 5